<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Leather and Cinnamon by SgtBarnes107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255331">Warm Leather and Cinnamon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtBarnes107/pseuds/SgtBarnes107'>SgtBarnes107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Depression, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Omega Darcy Lewis, Panic Attacks, Protective Tony Stark, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sex Pollen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtBarnes107/pseuds/SgtBarnes107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has an unexpected reaction to Darcy in his lab.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Tony Stark, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this back in August 2017. Finished it up enough that I felt I could post it. </p><p>My first ever ABO story and Tony/Darcy story.</p><p>**I have Congenital Anosmia which is just a fancy way of saying I was born without the sense of smell. So I'm just making a guess that these two scents are somewhat compatible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy darted down the hallway and into the first room she spotted. Her heat had started earlier than her tracking app had predicted and she was being pursued by an undesirable Alpha. </p><p>Randy was a sweet kid but he was just that, a kid. Barely legal not to mention he smelled like sweaty gym socks. Which okay, she knew it wasn't his fault how his scent presented itself to her but still not even remotely attractive. </p><p>Now she was waiting until FRIDAY gave the all clear and then she was booking it home. She had stocked up last weekend on her usual heat supplies. Enough high calorie food to get her through the worst part and scent neutralizers to cleanse her apartment before and after. </p><p>While she lived in an Omega-friendly building, there were unbonded Alphas who both lived nearby and visited. It was not wise to tempt them with the scent of unbonded Omega in heat. Even friendly Alphas could become dangerous during heats.</p><p>Once FRIDAY confirmed the coast was clear, she hurriedly jumped onto the empty elevator. Pepper had protocols for Omegas who started their heats early or Alphas who went into unscheduled ruts. Once the change was confirmed by FRIDAY, an unoccupied elevator would be made available, security would alert any Betas on staff to meet them in the lobby. The Beta would then stay with the Omega until they reached their home safely. </p><p>After an employee had been bonded without consent during a sudden heat, Tony had demanded policies and procedures be implemented to protect Omegas on all his properties. </p><p>As an Alpha, Tony had been outraged that an Omega, under his protection,had been grievously harmed. Had Happy, the world's most patient and understanding Beta, not interfered Tony would've killed the offender. Instead, the Alpha was arrested and forced to register as a violent offender and the bond was broken. The Omega won a civil suit against the Alpha, thanks in large part to Stark Industries providing legal representation. </p><p>Once the elevator reached the lobby and the doors opened, Darcy let out a sigh of relief. Happy Hogan was standing just far back enough to give Darcy space to exit but could intercept anyone else approaching. </p><p>“Miss Lewis, FRIDAY notified me that you needed my assistance. The car is waiting out back. Is there anything you need help carrying?”</p><p>Darcy thanked him but declined his offer. She just really wanted to get home and out of these scratchy, restrictive clothes. Her skin was heating up rapidly and she knew it wouldn't be much longer until she was nonverbal. </p><p>Once she arrived at her building and Happy escorted her to her door, she peeled her clothes off. She popped a heat-friendly meal into the microwave and jumped into the shower. She washed the lingering scent of Randy and Happy off her body. She would need to wash her clothes immediately as well. Even an undesired Alpha’s scent could cause her heat to intensify. </p><p>The microwave went off as she finished collecting her clothing. She pulled back the lid to let it cool off and went about her task. She had very little time left before she was in her haze period. That could last anywhere from a few hours to several days. </p><p>Luckily, Omegas were granted 9 days off with pay each month for their heats. It was an option granted to those who opted not to suppress their heats. Darcy was unfortunately one of the very few Omegas  allergic to every heat suppression medicine on the market. </p><p>Nine days later, Darcy returns to work. Her heat was shorter than usual but she had opted to remain home the full nine days and rest up. Now, as she walks into the lab, she regrets the extra days off. Jane, Bruce, and Tony are all wired and judging by their odor, haven't bathed in a while. </p><p>Darcy is almost positive Jane was wearing that same outfit when she had last seen her. Bruce looks a bit more rested than the other two, but that is to be expected considering how meticulous he is when it comes to avoiding hulking out. </p><p>Once she sits her bag down and begins to collect the scattered cups and food wrappers, she begins to get the full extent of the recent science binge. She shakes her head in disappointment. Thor should've kept an eye on Jane. She really tries not to compare the two AIs, but in times like this, she missed JARVIS. He would've locked down the lab after 24 hours without showers, sleep, and sustenance. She had cleverly called it the SSS policy. </p><p>FRIDAY was still trying to acclimate and had not been programmed to monitor for such activities. Something Darcy intended to correct as soon as she had time. For now, she chose to focus on forcing the delinquent scientists out of the lab and into their respective beds. </p><p>Darcy was so focused on the scattered piles of notes she didn't notice when Tony snuck up behind her until he nuzzled her neck. Drawing her scent deep into his nose and open mouth. </p><p>“What the fuck, Tony?”</p><p>Tony growled under his breath as she jerked away quickly. His hands automatically reached out to her. His pupils began to dilate and his scent was stronger than normal. </p><p>Darcy was spooked by Tony’s actions. He was acting as if she was about to start her heat, not having just completed it. She had no traces of her exaggerated scent. She went naked during her heats. So it wasn't lingering on any of her clothes. She had taken the full dose of scent detox to cleanse her body. </p><p>Yet, looking at Tony, he was mere moments from entering full blown rut. As the only unbonded Omega, it was detrimental she got out of there immediately, but Tony had backed her into the corner of her desk. </p><p>If anyone tried to assist her, Tony would go full Alpha and there was a big chance that he had a suit stashed close by. Full blown Alpha mode with an Iron Man suit was so totally no bueno. </p><p>Keeping her eyes on Tony, Darcy called out to Friday to lock down the lab and send out an alert to both Happy and any Avengers on sight. It was too late to remove her from the lab but they could prevent anyone from unknowingly entering. </p><p>Darcy placed her hands on Tony's and pulled them off her waist. She needed to create some space between them. She knew there had to be a panic room nearby for unexpected ruts. Pepper would have planned for that she was certain. </p><p>Tony growled and stepped closer. The Omega was trying to get away from him. He didn't understand why she was rejecting him. He was a strong Alpha. He could take care of her needs. Provide for her, defend her. Give her plenty of pups. </p><p>Stalking closer until she was backed into a corner. He leaned closer and licked her neck, where her scent was strongest. She smelled like cinnamon. His eyes closed as he continued to lick her. He felt drunk off her taste. His hips rolled into hers. </p><p>Darcy gasped when she felt his warm tongue against her neck. Desire shot through her body. His scent perfumed the air. He smelled like warmed leather. Conjuring up thoughts of her bare skin pressed against the leather seats of his Rolls Royce. He felt his hips press into hers. She could feel him harden and she wanted.</p><p>The primal instincts pushed to the forefront of her brain. Her hands dropped to his belt. She fumbled to get it open and off. Biting her bottom lip and she could feel Tony drag good teeth against her throat. </p><p>Her hand slipped into his pants and she cupped his penis. It was thick and heavy against her palm. She wanted nothing more than to drop to her knees and suck him dry. </p><p>Pushing against his chest, she moaned when he bit down. Not a bonding bite, just enough to remind her he was Alpha. </p><p>Tony could smell the desire off the Omega. The scent was heavy in the air. He leaned his head back, opened his mouth, and inhaled deeply. My Omega. My Mate. Mine. </p><p>Lacking his usual finesse, he stumbled back as his Omega pushed against his chest again. He growled low in his throat until she slid to the floor in front of him and freed him from the pants. She stroked his cock, licking the seeping fluid from his tip, letting her nails scratch on the upstroke. </p><p>His head fell back as he widened his stance. His hand tangling in his hair as she swallowed him down her throat. Up and down, hand reaching down to cup his sack. Massaging them as she wrecked him completely. </p><p>He thrust into her mouth. Fucking her throat as he felt the burn that told him it wouldn't be much longer. She gripped his hips and loosened the muscles in her throat. Taking him all the way in. His knot pressed against her lips as he jerked twice more before spurting his hot cum down her throat. </p><p>Pulling out slowly, drained but satisfied, Tony watched as Darcy's tongue darted out to lick him clean. His thumb brushing the corner of her mouth, pushing it into her mouth. Watching his thumb disappear between her plump lips. Kitten licks to cleanse him. </p><p>The haze lifted and Tony knew something was wrong. </p><p>His rut wasn't due for another month. And Darcy was not his Omega.<br/>
Panic shot through him and he realized he had sexually assaulted her. </p><p>Darcy knew the minute that Tony came back to himself. He had gone from lovingly stroking her face to abject horror. He all but ran to the opposite side of the lab and began to shake. </p><p>Knowing Tony, and his stance on forcing Omegas into sex acts, she knew he was castigating himself. If she was any other Omega, she would take advantage of him. Force him to bond with her or a major lawsuit that would ensure her millions and a life of luxury. </p><p>Lucky for Tony, she was not that type of person. What had happened was not in character for Tony. Sure, he had a history of being a playboy. He practically invented the love 'em and leave 'em one night stand. But he NEVER slept with Omegas. Betas and the rare Alpha. All safe to frolic with no consequences the next morning or nine months later.</p><p>She knew she needed to stop his panic attack immediately. Letting instinct guide her, she stood up, righted her clothes, and sat down on the table behind her. She spoke softly but clearly.</p><p>"Tony, I need you to listen to me. I know what just happened is freaking you out. I'm a bit freaked as well. But it's okay. You know me. I wouldn't lie to you. Not about this okay. Just come over here."</p><p>She kept herself seated, no sudden movements to startle him, as she continued trying to console him. </p><p>"Tony, please come over here. I need you."</p><p>Jerking his head up, Tony met her eyes and slowly made his way over to her. Making sure to keep plenty of distance between them. But close enough that she could see he wasn't shutting down completely. </p><p>"Do you, do you wanna talk about what just happened?"</p><p>Tony shook his head once, as if to clear it, then he spoke.</p><p>"I'm not sure what happened. I remember working on my latest update to the suit. Rerouting power to the thrusters. Then I caught a whiff of something. Not sure what it was, but I knew I had to chase it down. Next thing I know I'm looking down at you, on your knees, my dick hanging out of my pants, and your eyes were dilated. It was simultaneously the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and the scariest. I don't recall anything that led to that happening. Darce, you gotta believe me. I'm not a rapist."</p><p>Darcy jumped off the table and walked to him slowly. Her hands out in front of her as if approaching a spooked horse.</p><p>"I trust you Tony. So let me tell you what I remember, okay."</p><p>She waited for his nod to continue.</p><p>"I took my nine days off for heat leave. I went through the labs, checking up on everyone. Grabbing notes, empty take out boxes, soda cans, coffee cups, etc. I stopped by to see Jane, herded her off to shower, eat, and sleep. I will be talking to Thor about keeping a better eye on her. Then I checked in on Bruce. A little less work. He's better than you two about taking care of himself. But I still have to give him a push every now and then."</p><p>Tony smiled at the thought of the tiny woman in front of him pushing the man who turned into a giant, green ball of rage around anywhere.</p><p>"Finally, I made it to your lab. I could tell you were on Day 4 of a binder. I was getting ready to have Friday shut shit down and lock you out for 48 hours, when you came up behind me, nuzzled my neck, and took a giant whiff. I'm not gonna lie, it freaked me the fuck out. Then you growled at me for pushing you away, grabbed my hips, and wouldn't let me go. That's when I saw your eyes."</p><p>Tony had folded in on himself when she described his behavior. </p><p>"No, Tony don't you get it. You were already starting to haze. Something triggered you. You could have gone into a full rut, but you're better and stronger than that. So yeah, you got a free BJ out of it. But you didn't rape me. Somewhere inside you, you knew something was wrong and you fought back."</p><p>Tony flashed her a grateful look. </p><p>The soft chime from Friday reminded Darcy that she had sent alerts to both Pepper. Happy, and on sight Avengers. She had also locked down the labs. </p><p>"Sir, Ms. Potts has requested you contact her immediately. Also, Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner are waiting for the lockdown to lift. Dr. Banner is insisting on examining both Ms. Lewis and you."</p><p>Tony lifted an eyebrow at Darcy, who shrugged sheepishly. </p><p>"Just because I smartoff doesn't mean I don't listen to the safety protocol briefings."</p><p>Tony's mouth lifted in a smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I figured if I'm going to write an ABO (my favorite trope) why not make it a sex pollen story as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark was a relentless bastard. He fixated on things at a dangerous level. Foregoing sleep, food, and especially human interaction for days. He had even once staved off a rut through sheer stubborn determination. </p><p>So it came as no surprise to the Avengers that Tony had locked himself into his lab and refused to leave until he had exhausted all theories and possibilities regarding why he had started going into a rut with Darcy. </p><p>Even more, how had getting a blow job aid in fighting the rut? Tony did not believe in coincidence. </p><p>He reviewed the security footage once more. Starting 10 days ago, when Darcy had left the tower using the emergency heat protocols until yesterday afternoon. He knew Natasha and Happy were both scouring the footage as well looking for the most minute detail. </p><p>Leaving the footage to run in the background, he closed his eyes to rest briefly. The whoosh of the doors opening jerked him awake. </p><p>The last person he wanted to see stood in front of him. </p><p>"Hey shortstack. Didn't think I would see you anytime soon." </p><p>Darcy snorted but didn't really reply. She did, however, reach out a hand to brush his hair back off his forehead. Her fingertip skimming across his eyebrow. Before slowly tracing a path down until she reached his lips. </p><p>The unexpected caress sent thrills down his spine. He arched into her touch. Purring at his Mate. </p><p>His Mate. The thought brought him firmly back to Earth with a crash. </p><p>This was wrong. </p><p>He looked up and noticed Darcy's eyes were dilated, her breathing heavy. He scented the air. The smell of cinnamon and arousal was strong. </p><p>He did not understand how or why this kept happening, but he knew he could not let her leave the lap in this condition. </p><p>The thought of another Alpha touching his Omega enraged him. He growled deeply. Pushing off the couch, storming towards the entrance. He will teach those Alpha bastards a lesson. </p><p>"Alpha, please." </p><p>The distress in his Omega's voice shifted his focus. He picked her up, carried her to the back corner, and shifted until he was pushing her against the wall. Covering her body with his. He set his teeth into her shoulder. </p><p>Darcy immediately went lax. She pushed back against her Alpha. Submitting to him. She wanted to present for him but he would not ease his hold. </p><p>"Alpha, please. Need you."</p><p>Tony reacted to his Omega's pleas. The blood rushed down to fill his cock. He pushed back from the wall, freeing his Omega. </p><p>She pulled her dress over her head and dropped to the ground. Her cheek on the cooled concrete with her ass in the air. </p><p>Seeing his Omega present herself to him filled him with joy. He decided to reward her by giving her what she wanted without making her beg. </p><p>Unzipping his fly, he pulled himself free, positioned himself, and pushed into her. It took a few thrusts until he was fully seated. Hunching over his Mate, he set a fast pace. The noises coming from his Mate told of her satisfaction. She keened loudly, pushing back into him, pushing her legs further apart. </p><p>He could feel that he was close. His knot was beginning to swell but Darcy was not there yet. She couldn't take his knot until she came. He reached around and flicked her clit. Pinching the bundle until she came hard. Squeezing him as she spasmed. </p><p>Knowing she could take his knot now, he thrust deeply one last time and felt his knot slide home. He jerked as jolts of white hot intense pleasure skated up his spine. He swelled up, locking him in place for the next bit. </p><p>Darcy could feel her Alpha's knot inside her. She had never felt so full or complete before. She had knotted before. But it was a specialized dildo for Omegas. Nothing that compared to her current experience. <br/>The warmth spread as he rocked gently. </p><p>Her eyes grew heavy and she craved sleep. </p><p>She turned her head and met Tony's eyes. He could see the exhaustion and turned them enough that they could lay down. A nap sounded perfect anyways. She grabbed a blanket that balled up into the corner, tossing it over them. </p><p>Twenty minutes later, Tony jerked awake to the sound of someone beating on the glass doors. He wasn't sure why he was asleep on the floor. Until he realized, he was still buried deep inside Darcy. </p><p>His knot had deflated and he could pull himself free. Using the hopefully clean throw, he cleaned them both up, folding the soiled corner away from her body, and picked her up. </p><p>Gently placing her on his couch, he mentally made a note to have a bed delivered. His Mate deserved better than sleeping on the floor or his couch. He tucked the blanket securely around her, kissed her lips, and went to rip the arms of whoever was disturbing their sleep. </p><p>He pulled up short when he realized it was Bruce. </p><p>The disheveled scientist did not look happy. </p><p>"Hey Brucie, what's going on? Did we get called out to assemble?"</p><p>Bruce shook his head, removed his glasses, and pinched his nose between his thumb and fingers.</p><p>"I figured out what happened yesterday."</p><p>Without his customary snark, Tony pulled Bruce inside and shut the door.</p><p>"It looks like Darcy had a reaction to one of my experiments. I didn't even think of it until today. Carol brought some Skrull plants on her last visit. I was running tests to determine the atmospheric differences between Earth and their new home. Caro contacted me and told me that the Skrull had determined that the plants had aphrodisiac properties."</p><p>Tony's eyes widened at this. He jerked away from the desk he was leaning on. Glancing over his shoulder at Darcy who was still sleeping on the couch. </p><p>Bruce followed Tony's glance and saw where it landed. The implications were not lost on him. </p><p>He started to move towards Darcy. His skin tone changed to a pale shade of green. </p><p>Tony jumped between his Mate and what his body perceived as both danger and a challenger. </p><p>His bracelets lit up briefly as his suit began to assemble across his body. </p><p>He stood right in front of the couch, his gauntlet raised, powered and ready to blast Bruce across the room. He would only have more seconds to grab Darcy and fly away if Bruce hulked out. It was a logistics nightmare but he would protect his Mate until his last breath. </p><p>"Friday, call an assembly order. My lab. Tell them Code Green with a civilian."</p><p>Bruce bent over as the Hulk gained control. His skin rippled as his body changed. </p><p>Taking the opportunity, Tony turned, grabbed Darcy up into his arms and blasted a hole into the ceiling. The Hulk reached out and grabbed his ankle just before he could clear the ceiling completely. </p><p>With no choice, he dropped a startled Darcy onto the ceiling panels before he was pulled back into his lab. </p><p>The suit finished assembling just before he was smashed into the unforgiving concrete. He prayed that Darcy would make it to a panic room and shot his repulsor beam. It landed right on Hulk's shoulder. Further enraging him. Without the Hulkbuster suit, Tony knew he stood little chance at subduing him, but he could focus all his attention on him. </p><p>Captain America's shield flew past him and he knew reinforcement had arrived. Thor's battle cry rent the air and the fight was on. They tried to push Hulk back towards the confinement that was just a few doors down. </p><p>With the other Avengers on hand, Tony felt it was safe enough to check Darcy's location with Friday. He breathed easier knowing she had made it to one of the panic rooms. Even the Hulk had not been able to breach those rooms. </p><p>Even though they had practiced this scenario numerous times, it was not easy forcing Bruce into the Hulk cage. Once he was secured, the adrenaline began to fade and all the hits he had taken began to ache. He was pretty sure he had bruised ribs and his hip would need to be checked out. The continual slams into the concrete had taken a toll. </p><p>He reluctantly filled the team in on what he had learned from Bruce. Natasha secured the plants in biohazard containers but left them where they were. Bruce was still their best hope at figuring out the effects on Darcy. That was the only reason Tony hadn't incinerated them. </p><p>Once everything was secure, he went to find Darcy. He dreaded telling her about this alien plant that was playing havoc with their libido. </p><p>For him, it didn't change anything. He still felt connected to Darcy. She was his Mate. But if she wanted nothing more to do with him, he would accept it. Hard as it may be. He would even move out if it made things easier for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am legit having so much fun with this story. </p><p>I hope it's even fractionally as fun for you reading it and it is for me writing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter for tonight. </p><p>This chapter is dedicated to @SerraBloodsong thank you for all your wonderful words of encouragement.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy sat on the floor just inside the panic room. Her head was between her bent knees, breathing was ragged, and her skin was clammy. She didn't know what had happened over the last hour. She had gone. She had wanted to check on Tony. Knowing he was likely to be blaming himself for whatever had occurred the day before in his lab. </p><p>Then she was being pulled awake and up into the ceiling of the lab by Iron Man during a Hulk out. She had crawled to safety of this panic room. Which was aptly named as she was certain she was having a panic attack. </p><p>She wasn't sure what the hell was happening anymore. The past two days felt like the plot to a very low budget porno. </p><p>She snorted out loud at that thought, which is of course, the moment Tony unlocked the door. She scooched over far enough that he could barely squeeze through the doorway. But she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye or stop cry laughing.</p><p>Tony was intimately familiar with panic attacks. So he did the only thing he could do, stepped out of the suit, squatted down, pulled Darcy into his lap, and held her until she calmed down. </p><p>He stroked her hair and slowed his breathing. Placing her hand on his chest until her breathing began to slow as well. </p><p>He murmured reassurances into her hair. Whether for her or him he was not sure. </p><p>Even knowing she was safe, he had not calmed until she was in his arms. </p><p>Once the panic attack had passed, she slumped against his chest. </p><p>"Probably not the best time to bring this up, but Bruce figured out what's going on. I could get super technical but basically the short story is, Carol Dancers brought back some alien plants during her last visit. Turns out, they have sex mojo properties. In other words kiddo, we've been sex pollened." </p><p>Darcy's mouth fell open. She had been shocked into silence. Alien plants, sex pollen. Okay, now she was positive she was in a very low budget porno. </p><p>Tony pressed on with the explanation. </p><p>"Apparently, when you were in Bruce's labs yesterday, you were doused unknowingly. Which means, until this wears off, and we don't actually have a timeline on that, you will give off the same body signals as if you were in heat."</p><p>Darcy whimpered low in her chest. Her distress caused the Alpha in Tony to push forward. He pulled her close and began a calming purr. Darcy pushed her nose into Tony's neck and breathed deeply. Her Alpha's scent, combined with his purr, pushing her fear away. </p><p>The fact her brain registered Tony as her Alpha was somewhat alarming. Especially if he did not classify her as his Omega. She knew they would need to discuss that soon. But she wasn't up to anymore heavy conversations today. Right now, she just wanted to lay down with her Alpha and be cuddled. </p><p>Not seeing a bed in the room, Darcy grabbed his hand, pulled them both to their feet, and started to walk into the hallway. Tony gripped her hips, squeezing slightly. While he knew Bruce was in containment and Friday would alert him to any other danger, his instincts would not allow him to let Darcy step out first. </p><p>He popped his head out, scanned both ends of the hallway, then let her continue to lead him to wherever she desired. Pulling him onto the elevator, she called out for his apartment. Friday alerted her that she was not cleared for that level. </p><p>Even though she understood why, Darcy felt a pang of hurt. Tony immediately granted access to all levels of the tower, she was to have unfettered access to the system if she wanted. Access to his accounts as well. </p><p>Although she rolled her eyes at him, the smile that lit up her face proved he had made the right move. His Omega was happy with his show of trust. </p><p>Once they reached his floor, was it their floor now he wondered, she pulled him towards the bedrooms. He wanted to see what she had planned. He hoped it was sleep. His body was exhausted and sore from the fight. But if she wanted sex, he would push through the pain. </p><p>Once they reached his bed, she dropped his hand, pulled her bra off, without even taking her shirt off, women truly were magical, and then crawled into the bed. He pushed his jeans down, kicked off his shoes, and crawled up next to her. </p><p>He cupped her face, leaned forward, kissed her deeply, and then pulled her into his chest. He needed to hold her. He had almost lost her today. Had he not reacted as quickly as he did, she would've been right there when Hulk lashed out. </p><p>He knew he'd have nightmares of that very scenario for a long time. </p><p>Darcy slowly drifted off to sleep. The feeling of safety, something she hadn't really felt since Thor fell out of the sky, and the scent of her Omega lulling her into rest. </p><p>Tony knew the moment Darcy slipped into sleep. Once he knew she would not wake up, he rolled out of bed. He couldn't let his body follow. Not just yet. He had to purge the black thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to bring them into their bed. It's what had ultimately driven Pepper away for good. </p><p>He walked into his personal dojo. Pulled his shirt over his head and got into position. While he preferred Wing Chun usually, he needed to unwind and clear his brain. So he had learned Tai Chi. He closed his eyes and flowed through the Katas. </p><p>Once the sharpest edges had worn down, he sat down, folded his legs, and meditated. Most people assumed, due to his science background, that he was an atheist. While that was true for the majority of his life, he had found that Buddhism had helped him find his center. </p><p>Finding whatever peace he could find tonight, he crawled back into bed, kissed Darcy's forehead, and followed her into sleep. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>The next morning he woke up, the first time in a long time, with a real smile on his face. Despite having fallen asleep facing each other, he was now spooning Darcy, one hand cradling her breast. The other pulled her tight against his chest. </p><p>He had never admitted to Pepper that he would like to have woke up like this with her. They were both such driven people, her running his company, that most often she would be up before he had even made it to bed. The few times they had managed to make it to bed together, they had drifted apart during the night. He was still dealing with the trauma of being kidnapped and tortured. He had not liked being touched in his sleep. </p><p>He realized he owed her for putting up with him for so long. Well, his idiosyncrasies. He knew she had not had it easy trying to hold both Stark Industries and him together, when he was at his darkest. </p><p>Darcy sighed next to him and all thoughts of his former lover fled his brain. The soft noises she made fired his blood. She rubbed her cute little bottom against the bulge in his boxer briefs and he was absolutely certain his angel was also a vixen. </p><p>His hand slid from her stomach down into her panties. Her sensual moan was pure sin. He dipped his finger between her folds and knew he was going to have a very good morning. </p><p>He coated his fingers in her slick and began to pleasure her. His thumb massaging the bundle of nerves while his fingers pumped in and out leisurely. Taking her up to the brink of release only to bring her down again. </p><p>Pulling his fingers out completely, he brought them to his lips. Tasting her nectar before giving her a taste. Watching her tongue darted out to lick herself off his fingers. He rolled her over, pushed her knees apart, and crawled between her legs. The appetizer was delectable, but he needed the full course meal. </p><p>He tossed her panties over his shoulder, bent down to kiss his way up her legs, taking notes about sensitive places, and then he feasted. Dragging his tongue from his lips to her clit. Firming it up to a point and teasing her button until she was arched off the bed. Hands tugging his hair. He used his fingers to drive her up to the point of release. Keeping her there until finally granting her release. </p><p>The keening noises she made fueled his body. He pushed her again and again until she was drained. Then he plunged into her. Legs over his shoulders and he thrust in and out of her mercilessly. The slap of skin on skin reverberated. He dropped her legs, knelt on the bed, and pulled her onto his lap. Letting her ride his dick. Burying his hand in her hair, he twisted until her neck was bared to him. The urge to sink his teeth into her flesh, mark her as his, was strong but he knew they have discussed that yet. Too soon he chanted in his head. To satisfy his need, he scraped his teeth across the exposed flesh of her throat. Leaving love bites everywhere. He found her gorgeous tits and alternated between sucking and biting. </p><p>It was still not enough. He once again pulled her off of him, flipped her over onto his stomach. </p><p>For the first time ever, he used his Alpha voice on his Omega.</p><p>"Present for me Omega."</p><p>Darcy's whole body clenched and then released at his Alpha tone. Her body hurrying to obey his command. </p><p>She pulled her knees to her chest, pushed her face into the pillows, and thrust her ass into the air. Tony leaned in once, dragging his tongue across her dripping, swollen lips before plunging in again. Hitting the perfect spot with this angle. </p><p>Darcy began chanting, begging her Alpha to let her come. </p><p>Feeling his knot finally beginning to swell, he picked up the pace even more. Their bed crashing into the wall, chunks of plaster falling onto the pillows, he gripped her hips, angled them down just slightly, pushed forward and the sweet release finally came. Spots danced in front of his eyes as endless spurts of hot cum filled her womb. His knot fully inflated, locking them together once more. </p><p>Darcy had never screamed in pleasure before. But when he had pushed her hips down and thrust into her a final time, he had slammed right into her A-Spot and she had never experienced pleasure on that level before. </p><p>She had heard people say their souls had left their body in jests before, but she would swear on everything holy, her soul had left not just her body, but this plane. </p><p>She was still shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. Tony shifted them until they were laying on their sides. He pulled her upper body back until she rested against him fully. </p><p>Placing butterfly kisses across her shoulders, helping ground her. Until finally the shaking subsided and she could speak again. </p><p>"What the hell was that?" Her voice was both amazed and accusatory?</p><p>Tony chuckled, "guess you've never had anyone hit that deep before?"</p><p>He was a smug shit, but after that she figured he had earned it. </p><p>Tony knew he was an exceptional lover. He had had enough practice. He was more than happy to show off all his skills for his Omega. He intended her to be his forever partner. </p><p>Darcy knew her world had changed, irrevocably. The moment she had submitted to Tony in his lab, she was forever marked as his. He was hers. But she also knew they would have a lot of obstacles going forward. </p><p>The biggest being that Bruce Banner had caught her scent and liked it enough that he had apparently Hulked out in challenge to Tony's claim on her. </p><p>The only way to prevent this was for Tony to bond with her. </p><p>Problem was, they were so not ready to bond. Up until two days ago, they had barely spoken about more than him needing to eat, sleep, definitely time for a shower, and if he needed her run errands for him. </p><p>Now they were regularly fucking and in a quasi-relationship. That she was certain no one was even aware of. Except maybe the Avengers. </p><p>So yeah, they would not be bonding anytime soon. </p><p>So how would they work around the big green Hulk in the room?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy Toledo guys, this story is just writing itself. I have never had such an easy or fun time writing anything before. </p><p>So quick note, I'm asexual so I typically don't write sex scenes. So if I write anything that doesn't make logistical sense. Please let me know. I'm trying to remember any and all smut scenes I've read before. </p><p>I know the very basics of sex part A goes into slot B from sex ed but beyond all that, I'm just making shit up. Lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I struggled a bit with this chapter. I had written the first half earlier this week, but had hit a wall. Then I read over it, made some changes, and just like that the rest flew onto the screen. I'm glad I read advice once about not deleting what you write. Sometimes it just takes a little adjustment, a little editing, to get the juices flowing again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one had ever accused Tony of generally being a planner. Certainly not someone who made lists. Yet that's exactly how Darcy found him the next morning. Sitting at the dining room table, multiple tablets scattered around him, talking under his breath. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but she knew somehow it was regarding her or rather their situation. </p><p>She snuck up behind him, reached around with one hand to grab his coffee cup, while snuggling her nose into his neck at the same time. Tony was secure enough in his manly badassery to admit that he yelped loudly. So absorbed in his work that he had not heard Darcy sneak up behind him. </p><p>He tugged her around and into his lab. Eyes still skimming the tablet in front of him. He placed a warm kiss against her temple as he read the last paragraph. </p><p>Nodding his satisfaction, he signed off on the purchase of a laboratory in upstate New York. Ideally, Bruce would agree to move to the new facility for the foreseeable future. Option B was a very heavily funded sabbatical for the good doctor. Somewhere remote and in need of medical doctors. Sri Lanka was beautiful this time of year. </p><p>Darcy glanced over the cluttered table. It took less than twenty seconds to figure out what Tony was doing. Tony was being a typical Alpha. Having decided to tackle her problem for her without her input or consent. This is why she had never bonded with an Alpha. She was so afraid of losing her autonomy. Just because she was an Omega did not mean she was either brainless and helpless. </p><p>Knowing she would not be able to have this conversation while sitting in his lap, she pulled away and moved across the room. Leaning against the kitchen counter and glaring her displeasure at her Alpha. </p><p>"Were you even going to discuss this with me? Or just take care of it for the poor little Omega?"</p><p>Her voice had the stirrings of anger laced through them.</p><p>Tony jerked as if she had struck him. In all the time he had known Darcy, she had never lost her temper with him. He could feel his Alpha instincts pushing forward. The need to dominate grew stronger. Make his Omega submit. </p><p>The thought nauseated him. He had never and would never dominate any Omega and never Darcy. She was his partner, his Mate. She was his equal. </p><p>He bared his neck and lowered his eyes. An occurrence that never happened with Alphas.</p><p>He hoped Darcy understood the significance of his gesture. </p><p>The moment Tony submitted to her, Darcy's anger dissipated. Her Alpha had deferred to her. She couldn't believe it. </p><p>She rushed back over to soothe him. Apologizing for getting angry at him. </p><p>Her Alpha pulled her back into his lap, burying his nose into her neck, soothing himself with her scent. </p><p>He had hoped to have everything ready for when she woke up. Ready to lay out his plans so they could decide what to do regarding Bruce and any other Alpha who might challenge his claim on her. </p><p>Her reaction had not been promising. Did she not like what he came up with so far? Was the facility too far away, not far enough? Did she want Bruce to challenge him for her? Did she want Bruce instead? </p><p>Bile churned in his stomach as the negative thoughts began to rush through his brain. Was she rejecting him? Was that why she didn't want to bond? Did she not think him Alpha enough? Did she think him incapable of protecting her after yesterday's incident? </p><p>Darcy gathered her distressed Alpha against her. His whines broke her heart. The sounds of anguish made all her protective instincts wake up. She needed to soothe them both so they could have a rational conversation without triggering their baser instincts. </p><p>"How about we start over. I'm going to walk back into the bedroom, come out again, and we'll have a redo. Okay?"</p><p>Tony nodded his head, bumping her chin and his nose was still buried in her neck. Her scent was no longer charged. The cinnamon wafting into his nose calming him.</p><p>True to her word, Darcy climbed out of his lap, placing a kiss against his temple, before walking back towards their room. She counted under her breath, shook herself, and popped into the living area. </p><p>Forcing cheer into her voice, she bounced over to his side. Lifting his head and giving him a passionate kiss. Laced with apology and forgiveness. They lost themselves in the tangle of their tongues. Tony pulled her into his lap. Fitting her snug against his chest. He ran his hands up her sides until they tangled in her hair. </p><p>Tilting their heads to deepen the kiss. Desire flared up but he tamped it down. As much as he would love to lay Darcy back onto the table and feast on her bounty, they needed to have this discussion. He gentled the kiss. Until he was barely sipping at her lips. </p><p>He pulled away, the hardest thing in the world when his Mate's eyes were glazed with passion. Her full lips were cherry red and swollen. Unable to resist temptation, he leaned in once more and traced them with his tongue. </p><p>He groaned when she purred deep in her chest. The vibration calming the last of his hurt. </p><p>"Good morning my Omega."</p><p>Darcy's smile nearly blinded him. The affirmation of their relationship boosted their confidence. </p><p>Knowing she would never be able to focus on the conversation while sitting in his lap, she drew away and sat a couple of chairs away. Out of touching distance. </p><p>"Looks like you've had a busy morning. You wanna talk about it?"</p><p>Tony ruffled his hair, until it stood straight up. Without his styling products, it was fluffier than usual. Giving him the appearance of a young man. Of course she had seen pictures of Tony in his twenties. Lord knows the man had never shied away from a camera. He looked so much like the cover of the magazine she had kept for far too many years in her bedside table. The irony that the face she had used to fuel her masturbatory fantasies now looking back at her heavy with affection was not lost on her. Perhaps one day she would tell him that little tidbit. </p><p>'Focus', she chided herself. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Tony slid the closest tablet over to her side of the table. </p><p>"This morning, I came up with a couple of potential solutions to the Hulk issue. As of ten minutes ago, we now have a secondary Avengers base with a large laboratory on sight for all our sciencing needs. Cap has been talking about recruiting some younger enhanced beings. So it would double as a training facility as well. We can rotate Avengers as needed. But I was thinking that Steve, Bruce, and Nat would be the core group. Steve and Nat to train the newbies. Bruce, well we both know why it's best if Bruce is away for a while."</p><p>He looked away as he spoke that last bit. He wasn't ashamed of his plan to eliminate what his mind perceived as his competition, but he was ashamed of the way he was going about it. Bruce was a good friend and his Science Bro. But he could not and would not endanger Darcy or anyone else in the tower. They had been lucky so far that the damage had been so minimal. A second Hulk out could prove to be catastrophic. </p><p>Darcy leaned her head back. Picked the plan apart. She had excelled in debate class both in high school and college. She could pick apart any argument. Playing Devil's advocate, she tossed out another suggestion. </p><p>"I could always leave. I'm sure Jane could arrange a tour of key observatories. Since she's bonded to Thor, he could go with us as security and I would be safe from any Alpha who might be affected by my condition."</p><p>Tony's heart seized up at the suggestion. The way she just so casually ripped his heart from his chest forced him to get up and move around. He grabbed a metal cube off the buffet. He had  gadgets laying all around his apartment. Well tower if he was being honest. He needed to keep his hands occupied. </p><p>Without looking at her, keeping his tone even, "Would that make you happy? Being the one to leave?"</p><p>He closed his eyes and waited for the final blow to his heart. </p><p>"No, not even a little bit. I would be miserable. But it's important that we look at all the options available, not just the ones we like."</p><p>His knees almost buckled with relief. But he wasn't ready to turn around quite yet. He had one more, the most important, concern to address.</p><p>"Are you happy that I'm your Alpha? Now that you know he's interested, did you want to bond with Bruce? Or maybe someone else he's not an Avenger?"</p><p>Darcy gasped at his questions. She hadn't realized he was even thinking those things.</p><p>"Tony, no. I'm sorry I led you to believe anything like that. I don't want Bruce, Steve, or any other Avenger. I don't want any other Alpha. YOU'RE my Alpha. You're the only Alpha, the only man, I'll ever want. You gotta believe that. Please tell me you believe me."</p><p>If the words hadn't convinced them, the tears coating her voice would've. He raced over and pulled her into his arms. Wrapping her in a hug. His hands brushing her hair out of her face. Pressing his forehead to hers. Eyes locked on hers. Brown drowning in blue. </p><p>He wasn't sure how he had gotten so lucky. But he wasn't going to question it ever again. Darcy Lewis was his Omega. He was so happy he could've shouted it from the top of the tower. In fact, he still might do so. Later. Right now all he wanted to do was show his Mate just what her words did to him. </p><p>Of course, that was the exact moment Friday called out the assemble alert. </p><p>Groaning at the interruption, Darcy pushed him away from her. Her eyes filled with fear. This was the first time it had really dawned on her that she was also the Omega of Iron Man. </p><p>"Be safe. And Tony, keep the theatrics to a minimum. I've become quite enthralled with the man inside the suit. I'll be pissed as hell if something happened to him."</p><p>Tony kissed her. A filthy kiss filled with promises and intentions. He didn't want to leave her. For the first time ever, he had regrets about his superhero job. </p><p>"Same goes for you. Stay inside, stay safe. Get to a panic room if necessary. I'll find you after it's over. I mean it Darce, no tasering any baddies."</p><p>She nodded her agreement as she watched the familiar red and gold suit  cover his body. She'd have to remember to ask him later how he stored the suit in his watch. </p><p>"Yes Alpha."</p><p>Tony's libido kicked up at her flirty quip. </p><p>"Not nice, Darce. That's playing dirty."</p><p>She blew him a kiss just before he shot out the window. Waiting until he had flown away before dropping the mask. She desperately needed to find Jane. She had years of experience dealing with her bondmate willingly heading towards danger instead of away. But first, she needed a shower. She reeked of sex. Not quite how she wanted to break the news to Jane about her relationship with Tony. She headed to her apartment. Showered, brushed her teeth, promised to take supplies to Tony's next time she was up there. Morning breath was nobody's friend, and went to find Jane.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First off, thank you for all the amazing comments. I have been blown away by the reactions to this story. You make writing this story so fun and easy. </p><p>I worked on this chapter throughout the night at work. So I decided to post it a day early. I still plan to post on Mondays typically but I couldn't hold on to this any longer. </p><p>Next chapter we get to see The Avengers and Jane. 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I struggled all weekend with anger. I sat at work and continually updated my Twitter feed. Watching as police attacked protestors and journalists. Watched as disruptors infiltrated peaceful protests so they could burn buildings, cars, and loot. </p><p>I wasn't sure I would have the ability to step away from that anger and write a chapter that wasn't filled with those same bitter emotions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Avengers left for the assembly call, Darcy hurriedly ran down to her apartment, showered, brushed her teeth, and threw on some clothes. She was filled with a nervous energy she was unfamiliar with. Sure, she worried about her friends when they were called out. But she was typically too busy keeping Jane preoccupied to stress herself.</p><p>This time though, she was experiencing what it felt like to have someone she was emotionally tied to fighting the good fight. <br/>She wasn't even sure the nature or location of the incident. </p><p>"Hey Friday, what can you tell me about the Assembly order?"</p><p>Friday pinged the information to her phone. Darcy scrolled through the news feed. It looked as if there were some enhanced individuals causing mayhem in Chicago. There was a report of one girl who was covered head to toe in spikes. It seemed she was able to shoot them. Darcy snarkily decided to call her Porcupine girl. </p><p>Darcy scanned the rest of the information as she walked into Jane's lab. As expected, Jane was already in Science mode. Reading around a stack of papers while she verified the data on the Spectrograph. </p><p>Darcy didn't pretend to know or understand half of what Jane did. She barely remembered the various scientific names of the machines. It wasn't that she was dumb. Jane was just so incredibly smart that she rattled off information like an auctioneer. </p><p>Darcy usually just gave the machines nicknames based on what type of information she got from them. Darcy excelled at peopling. She was Jane's buffer. She was her bullshitter, if you will. Jane had spent so many years fighting sexism that she no longer bit her tongue or checked her temper. </p><p>Darcy had studied politics. Handling people and getting them to do what she/they needed them to do, that was child's play by now. </p><p>Throughout the rest of the morning, Darcy juggled her usual tasks and checked on the Avengers. They were still dealing with the enhanced beings. It actually looked as if more had joined the fight. She was getting a bad feeling the longer it lasted. </p><p>Was this a ploy to draw the Avengers out? Was it a set up? Was her Alpha okay? </p><p>She fought her desire to call Tony and check on him. He needed to focus on kicking ass not soothing his ruffled Omega's nerves. She wanted to show him she could handle this side of him. She knew his relationship with Pepper had soured as she had finally had to step back after too many near death experiences between the two of them. Tony didn't harbor any ill will about the break up. Pepper had nearly died when she had been kidnapped and poisoned with Extremis. Pepper was still the CEO of SI and they remained close friends. Just not lovers. </p><p>Speaking of Pepper, Darcy knew very soon Tony and Darcy would need to reveal their new status to Pepper and Happy along with the rest of their friends. She wondered if she had clearance to check Pepper's schedule. It wasn't something a Lab Assistant should have access to normally. As suspected, her access was denied. Guess she'd leave that to Tony then.</p><p>However, she could arrange to have dinner ready for when they returned. They could make the big reveal this evening when everyone was too exhausted to make a big to-do about it. Darcy's self esteem began to waver. She wasn't the ideal candidate for Tony Stark's Omega. She was not socialite material. </p><p>The thoughts of what her life would become flooded her brain. Scenes of mindless, numbing social events where she was shoved into a too tight evening gown, big hair, fake smile and laughter. Old men leering at her. The innuendos about why Stark had bonded with her as they drooled over her breasts. The catty wives who talked down to and about her. They would never accept her. </p><p>The negative thoughts continued until she was spiraling into a depression. She checked that Jane was still immersed in her findings and ran out of the lab. She just wanted to go home, crawl into her bed, and ignore everything. </p><p>She initiated the do not disturb as she reached her apartment. She slipped into her fuzziest pajamas, crawled into bed, pulled the covers over her head and fell apart. </p><p>Tony was exhausted. After what had felt like three days but in reality was only seven hours of constant alertness and fighting, he landed on the specially built landing pad. The suit was peeled off his body and stored away. Any needed repairs would be documented for him. </p><p>He craved a shower, food, and Darcy. He called for the hot water to turn on in his shower, ordered food to be sent up, and sent a text to Darcy. He had been surprised that she hadn't met them when they returned. Friday had informed him that she had checked his status several times throughout the morning. It had dropped off suddenly in the afternoon. He imagined Foster had made some new discovery and they had lost track of everything else. </p><p>He stood under the pounding streams of water. His muscles loosening. Friday informed him his dinner would arrive soon. Also the text he failed to send. </p><p>"What do you mean failed to send?"</p><p>"It appears Ms. Lewis has enacted the DND protocol sir. I am unable to reach out to her at this time."</p><p>Tony finished his shower, threw on some pajama bottoms, and rushed down to the apartments. His Alpha instinct was to track down his Mate. He slipped into hunter mode. Scenting the air for any disturbances. As he stepped off the elevator, he could smell tears. He released a growl. If someone had hurt his Omega, they would pay.</p><p>The heavy scent of sadness mixed with tears perfumed the outside of her door. He knocked on her door. He wanted to kick it down and rush to her. Yet he knew she would not appreciate the heavy handedness of his actions. </p><p>Minutes later and she had not answered. He pounded harder and called out her name. Still no answer. With no other option, he used his full Alpha voice and commanded her to open the door. </p><p>He could hear the tumblers and the door unlocked, she pulled it open slightly and walked away. Tony pushed the door open, stepping into the pitch black apartment. The feeling of unease crept up his spine. Something was very much wrong. </p><p>He used his phone to light his steps. Until he reached the bedroom. His heart broke as he stared at his Mate. She had crawled into her bed, burrowed under a mound of blankets. </p><p>His gingerly sat down on the side of the bed. Looking into her eyes, he saw an ocean of pain. He wanted to reach out to her, pull her into his arms, and soothe away the hurt. Then he'd hunt down whoever had made her cry and destroy them. </p><p>But first, he needed to comfort her. Laying down on his side, he reached out a finger and traced her tear stained cheek. He wanted to lick the tears away. Taste the salt coating her cheeks. </p><p>"Darce, baby, what happened?"</p><p>Unable to speak, Darcy shook her head no. She couldn't reveal what she had come to realize. They were not equals and bonding would not change that. She couldn't be his Omega. Heavy tears burst from her eyes and a low keening cry escaped her throat. </p><p>Tony immediately pulled her against his chest. Rumbling a soothing purr as he imagined every scenario. He tried to remember if there were any unbonded Alphas in the labs. He had never had to worry about them before. He was THE Alpha at Stark Industries. Only one other had ever dared challenged him, Obadiah Stane. It had not ended well for him. </p><p>Even with the other Avengers, there had been no challenge as to his authority within the tower. A literal God resided here, when he was Earth side, and he was still head honcho. So the thought that some young Alpha may have tried to force themself on Darcy filled him with rage. </p><p>He growled low and mean in his chest. The anger burning bright. </p><p>Darcy's whimpers pulled him back from the edge. He was scaring his Mate. </p><p>"Darce, I need you to tell me what happened okay? Did someone hurt you?"</p><p>With a voice so soft it was barely a whisper, Darcy finally spoke. </p><p>"No one hurt me."</p><p>Tony had a hard time believing this to be true but he pushed forward. </p><p>"Okay, no one hurt you. Still something happened. Something hurt you deep enough that you hid yourself away. I need you to talk to me baby."</p><p>Tony knew he could make her tell him, with just the right tone and words, but despite earlier, he couldn't do that to Darcy. He didn't get off on his Omega obeying him. </p><p>He, the most impatient man in the world, would wait until she was ready to tell him. There was nothing or no one more important or precious to him than Darcy. </p><p>Unable to maintain eye contact, Darcy hid her face in his chest and began to unleash the hurt deep in her soul. </p><p>"I realized something today while I was in Jane's lab. We're not equals Tony. You're a billionaire with this ginormous company that spans the globe. You go to parties and talk to important people. You matter. I'm just a Lab Assistant who couldn't finish her degree because my file was classified by the government. I'm a nobody from Virginia who had to take out several loans just to go to school. I'll never be acceptable in your social circles. I'm not even a trophy wife. I'm the girl who checks your coat."</p><p>Tony absorbed her words, reeling from the verbal punches to his heart. His Omega didn't realize just what he saw when he looked at her. Just how important she was to him already and they weren't even officially bonded. </p><p>He bent his head down, until his lips were by her ear, and spilled his heart out for her.</p><p>"Darcy, you are my everything. I would give up everything to be with you. I'd burn this tower to the ground if you only asked. There is no one more important than you. No one. You're right. We're not equals. Because you are so much better than me. I have the blood of thousands on my hands. I'm a murderer. You deserve better than a broken man. I have nightmares and PTSD. I rush headlong into danger. I can't promise that I'll always come back. But Darcy, that brokenness inside me. It gets better when you're here. I don't feel like I'm drowning in guilt and regret. I need you. I will always need you. Please don't leave me. Don't give up on us."</p><p>Darcy soaked his chest in her tears. Tony held her as the hurt leached from her body. He would make sure to tell her every day just how special and important she was to him. </p><p>"Wanna tell me what triggered all this? Cause I still feel like somebody did something to you."</p><p>Darcy huffed out a weak chuckle. </p><p>"I swear Tony, no one said or did anything. I got inside my head after I started thinking about needing to tell Pepper, Happy, and the Avengers about us. I spent too much time focusing on how much more ideally suited for the role Pepper had been, is. She doesn't let the catty women's comments phase her. She shrivels up any man who would dare leer at her. I feel inadequate compared to her."</p><p>Tony thought about it for two seconds before he called out to Friday. </p><p>He was met with silence. The jarring silence reminded him of when he had lost Jarvis. He pushed that thought to the side. </p><p>"Darce, can you lift the DND?"</p><p>Darcy blushed but called out the order to restore service to her room. </p><p>"Friday, call Pepper and Happy. Tell them both to come to my apartment in an hour. I have an announcement I need to make."</p><p>Friday confirmed the order, and then moments later, confirmed both parties would arrive in an hour. </p><p>He pulled Darcy close again, leaned down and traced the tracks of her tears with the tip of his tongue. Licking the traces of salt off her skin. Until Darcy whimpered. He licked her lips, once, twice, three times before he licked into her mouth. Kissing her with all the love he felt for her. Rolling her over onto her back, he cradled himself between her legs. They didn't have time for anything more than a heavy makeout session. Darcy would need a shower to soothe her puffy red eyes. </p><p>But they had plenty of time. He skimmed his hand down her side, caressing the curves he adored so much. He slipped up under her shirt until he had a handful of her bountiful breast. He thumbed her nipple while his mouth nibbled on her chin. </p><p>Darcy's body arched into his. The dual sensations of his teeth nipping at her chin and his thumb circling her nipple was pushing her close to the edge. If she pushed against the growing bulge in his pants maybe she'd have just enough friction to push her over. </p><p>Tony slanted his body to the side. His tongue and teeth edging down her neck. He made sure to not leave marks on her pale skin. The only mark he would leave on her skin would be his bonding bite. </p><p>He slipped his free hand down into her sleep shorts. He pressed his thumb against her bundle of nerves. Working it until Darcy finally came. Arching off the bed, eyes open and wide, lips parted. He watched as she came back down to earth. Adoration for him shining in her eyes.</p><p>With a tender kiss to the lips, he rolled them out of bed and towards the bathroom. He calculated that they had time for a quick shower, no funny business unfortunately. Darcy would want to do her makeup and hair before they left for his apartment. He would wait until after to discuss moving her up to his/their apartment. </p><p>Twenty minutes later, they breezed into the penthouse apartment. His cold dinner lain forgotten on the island. They would eat dinner together. Maybe even go out instead. </p><p>A perfunctory knock at the door was the only warning before Happy and Pepper walked in. While he missed having Happy around, he was glad that his friends were together now. They had waited almost two years before Tony had finally pushed them together. </p><p>Pepper was a rare case of an Omega who could pass for an Alpha. Which made her the perfect choice to run Stark Industries. </p><p>Once they were all seated, Tony grabbed Darcy's hand and looked at two of his oldest friends. He wouldn't lie. If they didn't approve, it would hurt. He loved them both dearly. And it would put a permanent strain on their relationship. But he had been honest with Darcy earlier, she was the most important person in his life. </p><p>The approval in their eyes eased the hunch in his shoulders. Now came the hard part. Explaining how it all came to be. </p><p>Hours later, after they had all eaten a late dinner and they had gotten to know Darcy, they were finally alone together. One of the biggest hurdles jumped. Tomorrow they'd finally tell the others. </p><p>Tonight, he wanted to worship his Omega. Show her just how utterly precious she was to him. He was ready to sacrifice the entire night to the cause if need be. Whatever Darcy needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys are truly amazing. Thank you so much. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. </p><p>Pepper and Happy finally know. Now we just need to let the Avengers know and decide for to handle the Horny Hulk situation. 😉😂</p><p>I fully intend to write the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow. I want to get it out of the way so we can get to the fun stuff. I have a feeling Darcy is going to shake shit up soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tension in the room was pretty high. Tony had claimed Darcy as his Omega but he had also explained about the Skrull plants and the special side effect. The fact that Bruce was not present was not lost on the others. Steve quickly figured out just what had caused the Hulk out in the labs. </p><p>Darcy, who did not have a bond bite on her neck, was still fair game to any unbonded Alpha. Bruce was not the only Alpha at risk of being affected. Since they were both Alphas and could not truly bond, Steve and Bucky were also at risk. Not to mention any Stark Industries employee who might try to claim Darcy. </p><p>This was a logistical nightmare. On one hand, he wanted to push for Tony and Darcy to officially bond. That was the easiest, simplest solution. But he would never push a couple to bond before they were ready. To force an Omega to bond was the same as raping them. Especially during a heat. </p><p>With that option off the table, they needed to decide how to handle the situation. Steve was starting to get warm. The sweet scent of an Omega in heat filling his nose. He darted a glance over to Bucky and could see his Mate was fighting the effects as well. </p><p>They shared a single look that was filled with an entire conversation. Then they began to move. Subtly. They would box in the Alphas in the room. Challenge them for the right to the Omega. </p><p>Darcy was beginning to feel aroused. The smell of her Alpha, warm leather, filled her nose and she pushed herself forward until she was pressed against his back. Her nose pressed against his shoulders. Inhaling his intoxicating scent. </p><p>Tony's senses came alive. His Omega was publicly claiming his as hers. She had draped herself against his back. Rubbing against him. He could smell her arousal. But he could also smell the other Alphas scents. Darcy's lingering heat was beginning to affect the others. </p><p>His lips curled back, teeth bared, a deep angry growl filled the room. No one would touch his Mate. He would kill them all first. </p><p>Natasha and Clint read the room and jumped into action. Natasha rubbing her body against Steve's. Pulling his head down until his eyes met hers. Pulling him into a kiss that was sure to arouse her. She trailed her hand down until she was cupping his impressive cock in her hand. The other pushed against his chest until he was backing up to stand next to Bucky. She bared her neck and lowered her eyes. The two Alphas leaned down and scented her. The smell drowning out Darcy. </p><p>Clint had stationed himself above Darcy. His tranq arrows were notched. No one would touch her without her consent. Now that Steve and Bucky were subdued, the main threat had passed but he wouldn't breathe easy until Darcy was safe back in her apartment. Or Tony's if she chose to go with him. </p><p>Using his Beta voice, he suggested that Tony sneak away with Darcy while the others were distracted. It wasn't in an Alpha's nature to back down from a fight and retreat. However, if that was the best option for Darcy, Clint would make it happen. </p><p>Luckily Tony was more than willing to go back to his den with his Mate. The scent of her arousal was growing stronger and soon she would be in pain if she didn't get knotted. </p><p>Once secured in their apartment, Tony pushed Darcy against the locked door. He tongue pushed into her mouth as he kissed her deeply. Freeing his cock, he lifted Darcy until she straddled his hips. Lining up and sinking in. The same rush of love, home, mine flooded his brain. Darcy's contented sigh echoed in his ears. </p><p>He worked her over until she was crying for release. Then he pulled back. Denying her the orgasm she desired. Then he started again. Build up, pull back, until she was senseless with need. </p><p>Her Alpha had never denied her release beforehand. Why wouldn't he just let her come already. She needed his knot. Needed to feel his pulsing hot cum while his knot filled her up. Was he disappointed in her? Was he angry that the other Alphas had desired her? Was he punishing her for tempting them? </p><p>Tony wanted to bite her. Sink his teeth into her neck until everyone knew who she belonged to. She was his Mate, his Omega, and he was the only one who was allowed to touch her. To see her like this. Head thrown back in ecstasy while taking his cock so beautifully. The only one who would know what it felt like to have her lips wrapped around him while swallowing down his come. She would only take his knot. Be the one to carry his babies. </p><p>He had seen the desire in Steve and Bucky's eyes. They wanted Darcy. They wanted what was not theirs to have. Cap wanted to bury his face between her thighs while his buddy thrust his cock in her ass. </p><p>He would kill them for their filthy thoughts. Lusting after her. The anger in him building. He should show them all just how well he satisfied her. Show them what they could never have. </p><p>His hips snapped forward at a brutal pace. Darcy keened loudly as Tony fucked her so good. His hand wrapped in her hair. Pulling her head back and baring her neck. His teeth biting at her throat. Nipping at her jugular. </p><p>The orgasm that had been denied until now, ripped through her. The intensity was so brutal she prayed for it to end. She had never come this hard before. Tony kept up the punishing pace. </p><p>His fury blocked out everything else. Not even able to hear his Omega's cries. He carried her across the room until she was spread out on the dining room table. With her legs thrown over his shoulders, he leaned forward, gripped the table, and fucked her oblivious. </p><p>It was like he was unstoppable. The harder she came, the more she came, his dick would get harder. Something was wrong. His brain told him to get help. But he couldn't make himself pull away. Darcy needed his knot. She would be in immense pain until she knotted. </p><p>Darcy felt like her body was being stabbed with a thousand fiery daggers. The pleasure of being fucked so good, so deep, so hard by her Alpha was being replaced by the agony flooding her body. </p><p>She wasn't sure what was happening. Tony was miraculously still going, with no signs of slowing down or coming soon. It felt like they had been fucking for hours. Her entire body was sore. She positioned her arm so she could push against his chest. She was exhausted and wanted to soak in the jacuzzi. </p><p>But Tony just kept pounding. His eyes pleading for her to help him. She tried to call out to Friday but she wasn't sure what to do. Bruce was required to respond to all Avengers medical calls but that was the exact definition of the last thing they needed right now. </p><p>She thought about Natasha, but she had her hands full of horny Super Soldiers. Thor was not on sight currently. </p><p>Clint. She could call Clint. Surely he had something in his bag of trick arrows. </p><p>"Friday, call Clint. Tell him something's wrong with Tony. Tell him to hurry."</p><p>Tony looked grateful that she had figured out something was wrong and the only person who could help. He leaned his forehead against hers as he continued to pump into her. His pace never having faltered. </p><p>Now that she knew help was on the way, Darcy lost herself in the pleasure again. Pulling his head forward until they were locked in a tender kiss so out of place with the intensity of their mating. </p><p>Their lips broke apart as Clint burst into the room. He looked confused as to why they called for him, no obvious danger could be found, but also intrigued at how Tony just kept fucking her even with him present. </p><p>"Tranq him Clint. I'll explain later. Just so something."</p><p>Clint notched an arrow and within seconds Tony's thrusts slowed down until he finally slumped over her. Her legs, tingling from being in that position for so long, fell to the table. </p><p>She pushed against Tony until he slid free of her. Clint rushed forward and helped her to sit him in the chair. His eyebrow lifted as he noticed the engorged penis still standing proudly between Tony's legs. </p><p>"Wanna tell me what's happening Darce? I don't usually get called to come traq someone during sex."</p><p>Darcy rolled her eyes but couldn't help the sense of relief from her voice. </p><p>"I don't know what's wrong with him. Everything was fine and then it's like he couldn't stop."</p><p>Clint drew back. Anger filling his body. </p><p>"He was raping you?"</p><p>He pulled a knife out and held it menacingly towards Tony's prone body.</p><p>"What? No. I didn't mean it like that. No. Ugh. It's like he couldn't come. He just kept getting harder. He was scared, Clint. I don't know what's wrong. He needs a doctor but we can't call Bruce."</p><p>The tension left Clint's shoulders. The thought that Tony had been raping his Mate had made him want to vomit and kill him. </p><p>"What about Dr. Cho? Friday, find out where Helen Cho is? Tell her we need her." </p><p>A moment later, Friday pinged.</p><p>"Dr. Cho is in Boston. She says she can be here by this evening."</p><p>"Thanks Friday. Now we have to figure out what to do with Tony until she gets here."</p><p>Darcy brushed her fingers thru Tony's hair. The thought of her Alpha being in pain for several hours was unacceptable to her. </p><p>"How long does your tranqs last? I think the best option for now is to keep him sedated until she gets here." </p><p>"It's a mild dose. He should wake up within 30 minutes. I don't have enough to keep him under for hours." </p><p>Darcy thought about their options. She didn't want to take him down to medical. Too many questions they didn't have the answers for and she was not leaving his side. They could lock him in a Hulk out room. She quickly dismissed that option. </p><p>"So you have any restraints? We can tie him to the bed. But you can't tell anyone, not even Nat."</p><p>Clint tilted his head as he thought of the pros and cons of the proposed plan. It wasn't the most ideal situation. He would prefer having Tony medically sedated and under observation until Dr. Cho arrived. </p><p>But he wasn't about to go up against Darcy. He had seen what could happen when an Omega was forced to protect and defend their Alpha. They were incredibly fierce in those situations. </p><p>He nodded his head, carried Tony's prone body to the bedroom, and then left to go grab what he needed. He wanted to be back before Tony woke up. There was no telling how he would react. He didn't think Tony would ever hurt Darcy. But a delirious Iron Man with access to his suit was a recipe for disaster. </p><p>He hustled to his apartment, punching in the code to his hidden panel. Filled a duffle bag with various supplies, then headed back up to the penthouse. He had Friday help him avoid everyone. </p><p>Back in the apartment, he worked quickly to secure Tony's arms to the frame. Darcy had thoughtfully dressed him in pajama bottoms. Clint wasn't offended by the naked body, male or female, but he wasn't interested in seeing his friend's and teammates jutting cock all day. </p><p>Darcy knelt by Tony and continued playing with his hair. It broke her heart to see her Alpha in this condition. She could only pray that he would forgive her when it was over. </p><p>Tony began to stir, pulling at the bands on his wrists. When he realized he was held against his will he began to fight earnestly. A harsh growl snapped out of his throat. Darcy realized too late that he still had his bracelets on. The bracelets lit up and she could hear the suit activating from his closet. </p><p>Clint jumped over the bed, slamming Darcy onto the floor, as the first piece burst out and headed straight for Tony. </p><p>Tony's eyes burned with incredible anger as he saw his Mate being attacked. The bastard who dared to touch her would die. With a repulsor blast, the bands holding securing his wrists fell away. The remaining pieces fitted together on his body.</p><p>An enraged Alpha was dangerous enough. An enraged Alpha with enhanced abilities was almost unstoppable. Clint was lifted off Darcy and thrown through a wall. His body crashing to the floor. He reached for the gun strapped to his waist. Not sure it would even make a difference to the armor. He couldn't risk a bullet ricocheting and hitting Darcy either. </p><p>The shit had hit the fan. </p><p>Darcy rolled to her feet, assessed the situation, and jumped on Tony's back. Well as much as possible seeing that he was floating in the air. </p><p>With ease, Tony shook off the attacker who had blindsided him. He spun around, ready to blast them to hell, when he saw it was Darcy. His hand lowered as the hurt and betrayal overrode his anger. </p><p>"Tony please. Calm down. It's okay. Please, Alpha." </p><p>Despite his confusion at the situation, he was unable to ignore his Mate's pleas. Lowering himself to the floor but backing away from the two people in the room. </p><p>He could not trust his Omega. She had attacked him. </p><p>"Tony, please. Listen to me. It's going what you think. We're trying to help you. You're not okay. We called Helen Cho. She'll be here this evening." </p><p>Darcy stepped forward, her hands lifted, towards her Alpha. </p><p>With a look of disgust, Tony stepped back.</p><p>"Do not touch me."</p><p>The Alpha command was strong. Darcy jerked back. She could not disobey him. No matter how much it hurt to see that look of betrayal on his face. </p><p>"Please Alpha. Tony, please, it's not what you think."</p><p>The mask slid down into place. Hiding his expression from Clint and Darcy. </p><p>"Do not talk to me. All I want you to go is get out now."</p><p>The tone brooked no argument. Darcy's mouth snapped shut and her legs moved her towards the front door. </p><p>Clint pushed himself off the floor and charged Tony.</p><p>"Don't speak to her that way."</p><p>Tony dodged the punch headed to his face, lifted Clint, and threw him out the front door.</p><p>The suit was pressing against his erection. Causing him pain. He stepped out of the suit and fell to the floor. Darcy was right, there was something wrong with him. But he wouldn't allow anyone near him. </p><p>He needed to get away. </p><p>With a pained groan, he stepped back into the suit and flew away from the tower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to take a moment to let you guys know what's happening in my personal life. Work is picking up, so my schedule will be changing. This means that I will probably have to adjust my posting schedule. I'll either post on Wednesdays or Sundays from now on. </p><p>Thanks for sticking with this story. The support continues to blow me away.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Authors Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey. So as you may have noticed re I haven't updated in a while. </p><p>There's a couple of reasons for that.</p><p>A) my job. At the beginning of June, I returned to my actual position at work. So my days off are spilt up and I work 12p-8p. So it's not really conducive, for me at least, to be able to get into the writing mindset. </p><p>B) I haven't had motivation. I don't know if it's related to the last chapter or not, but I'm stuck.<br/>So I may wind up rewriting that last chapter. Sorry for anyone who loved it. But I think that's what is hindering me from being able to write a new chapter. </p><p>C) holy shit has life in America gotten crazy or what lately???!!!!! Every day it feels like there is some new level of fuckery. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks everyone for reading and commenting on this story. I promise I have not abandoned it. I'm just hitting a very stubborn brick wall at the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>